


The Parting Glass

by anonymous56789



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Violent Car Accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous56789/pseuds/anonymous56789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His flames burned brighter than ever now but they were dying fast. His sword had started to crack long before Tatara's murder.. it was only a matter of time after she was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Parting Glass

**Author's Note:**

> So I was trying to study the human skeleton and couldn't focus until I got this out of my head. I seriously just started watching this show very recently so I'm sure my characterization is off but I hope you like it anyway. It didn't make much sense to me that Mikoto started falling apart so quickly after Tatara's death. I mean, I understand he was a large part of Mikoto's life but it's not like Tatara was his only friend/ member of HOMRA. That got me thinking that maybe Mikoto started cracking before Tatara's death and that was just the final straw. Hopefully you all enjoy this, please review, it helps to know what I need to fix and such.

It was stupid. She died in the most mundane way possible. It was even more ridiculous if you considered the lives they led. When someone was involved with a king they would be taken hostage, killed in some awful way to send a message. But that’s not how it happened. It was an accident, if that could be considered an accident.  
  
Rao was brash, rude, and could handle her alcohol almost as well as Mikoto himself. She had a habit of leaving her room half dressed in the morning and making Mikoto just roll his eyes. She was rough, laughed loudly, and her punches had taken out more than a few teeth.  
  
Her hair was a deep black that looked almost purple in some lights and her eyes were just as dark. Tattoos ran up and down her arms while her ears had more piercings in them than most of the crew. She didn’t take shit but HOMRA was her family. She knew how much this group of misfits meant to Mikoto even if he didn’t admit it. As their king he was the fire and they were the fuel, the reason he burned. His protective aura was born from love of his crew and Rao was determined to help him keep burning.  
  
It was a normal day... their kind of normal. The bar was open and the crew was lounging around. A few had gone out to cause trouble and Mikoto was sitting on the couch with Anna at his side. Tatara slept on the couch opposite. It didn’t take too long for Rao to walk out with only her underwear and night shirt. It was one of Mikoto’s that she had ripped the sleeves off and claimed as her own. The red headed king snorted and grumbled, “Put some clothes on woman, you’re indecent.”  
  
Rao growled and glared at him, “Since when have you cared about decent?”  
  
“Since you started walking around half naked. Put some clothes on.”  
  
Rao looked coolly at Mikoto and then got up to stalk into their shared room. The king sighed and got up, gently removing Anna’s arm from his and following Rao into their room. Izumo looked up from the bar and chuckled while Anna went to join Tatara on the couch.  
  
After some yelling and scuffling noises Mikoto walked out of the room looking relatively satisfied and Rao followed, fully dressed.  
  
It didn’t take long for things to settle down again. This time Mikoto and Rao were both sitting on the couch with Anna between them. Tatara continued napping on the couch opposite.  
  
When Yata came strutting into the bar talking loudly he was all but ignored. After an hour or two of lounging he spoke up even louder, “So are we just going to sit around or are we going to do something?”  
  
Izumo snorted, “I have enough to deal with here.”  
  
“Come on let’s do something.” Mikoto looked over to Rikio and motioned toward the younger member.  
  
The bigger man sighed and got up. “Come on ya punk. Lets go.”  
  
“Where.” The skateboarder said, glaring at the other.  
  
“There’s word that the blues have been encroaching on our territory toward the west, so we’re going to check it out.”  
  
Yata grinned devilishly, “They’ll regret it.”  
  
Ever since Fushimi had left Yata had been especially keen on picking fights with Sector 4. And although it could cause unnecessary issues with the more serious clan it kept things interesting.  
  
After the two left Rao got up and stretched. “Speaking of doing something we’re out of a few groceries. Anybody got a problem with me going to pick up a few things?” She said as she looked at Mikoto. Although she had asked he was the only one that really had a say in what she did. He shook his head and she grinned. “Got any requests Izumo?”  
  
“Why’s Izumo the only one who gets to request groceries?” Tatara called out from under his blanket.  
  
“Because he’s reasonable and won’t ask for only sweets.” Rao said looking pointedly at the covered lump that was the younger boy.  
  
Tatara poked his head out and pouted, “But they taste good.”  
  
“Don’t give a shit.” Rao said and turned toward the bar tender as he handed her a slip of paper.  
  
Tatara’s eyes lightened as the older woman started to walk out of the bar. “Hey I’ve just started collec-“  
  
“Fuck no.” Rao said before he could get any further with his request.  
  
“But you didn’t let me finish.”  
  
“Because it doesn’t matter. I don’t care, I’m not funding your weird hobbies.” Tatara started pouting again as Rao went over and ruffled his hair. “Suck it up.”  
  
Rao chuckled and walked over to where Mikoto was lounging on the couch. “Ya gonna kiss me before I leave?”  
  
“No.” The red head said, looking annoyed.”  
  
Rao laughed as her eyes sparked and she leaned toward him. “You're telling me you don't want to?” She said as she barely brushed her lips against his and before he could stop her she kissed him fully, her hands braced on his hips to keep herself balanced. He didn’t pull away but when she was finished he scowled. She knew he didn’t like showing affection but she usually got it out of him somehow.  
  
Rao laughed again and finally started out the door. “See ya.” She said as she waved with Mikoto’s wallet in her hand.  
  
“Isn't that the third time this week she's gotten your wallet?" Izumo asked a sullen looking Mikoto just after she had walked out.  
  
The crew chuckled at their king. “She does it every time boss.” Eric said quietly.  
  
The rest of the day passed lazily. A few guys leaving when they were needed but mostly spent goofing around the bar to the annoyance of Izumo.  
  
It was around 7 at night when the crew started to expect Rao. She often took shopping as an opportunity to get away for a bit. She fit in well with her lover and their crew but she always needed time to herself.  
  
At around 7:30 Mikoto was quieter than usual, his eyes constantly on the door.  
  
At 8 he wasn’t the only one looking toward the door every few minutes.  
  
At 8:30 they all tensed when Mikoto’s phone went off. The caller ID read Yata. Mikoto answered quickly, keeping an eye on the door. The king wasn’t visibly worried but Izumo could tell, he was stressed. He wasn’t the only one, the blonde bartender had a bad feeling…  
  
The tight look that crossed the red head’s face sealed it. Izumo grabbed his coat and followed his boss out into the rain that had started to fall. Anna and the rest weren’t far behind. Izumo didn’t even stop to lock the bar.  
  
It was 8:45 when they reached the intersection. There was food everywhere. Brown bags were torn and various fruits and produce were strewn across the street but they weren’t the only thing lying on the pavement.  
  
Mikoto’s jaw tightened and he jogged toward the scene, eventually breaking into a run once he got through the crowd. Yata and Rikio were already there kneeling next to her. Izumo gave a sharp look to Tatara as he glanced toward Anna. Tatara nodded and held the young girl back while Izumo followed his king.  
  
She was sprawled across the street. Her right leg at an odd angle and her left almost completely unattached, it was mostly under the grill of the car that had obviously hit her. Her left side was soaked with a dark red and looked pulpy. Her head was bloody and her gaze uneven. Her right eye was fixed, unseeing toward her peripheral view while her left rolled wildly, trying to take in her surroundings. She coughed and her lips were painted red. Rikio held her right hand but it stayed limp in his grasp. Yata was pacing and cussing tersely, his eyes tearing up every time he even glanced at Rao.  
  
Rikio leaned down and whispered into Rao’s mangled ear as Mikoto drew nearer. Rao’s hands twitched as she called weakly for Mikoto.  
  
The red head knelt down next to her, replacing Rikio as the larger man moved away and took Yata with him. Izumo stayed, his place was next to his king.  
  
“Rao.” Mikoto said quietly, his deep voice rumbling. Rao’s left eye rolled toward him, already full of tears.  
  
“Miko, where am I?” She whined, the tone, wrong coming from someone who was always so strong. “Take me home.” She pleaded, her hand weakly flopping in Mikoto’s grip. “Please, I just want to go home.”  
  
Mikoto grasped her hand harder as his red aura covered both of them. “You’re already home.” He said quietly, “Remember, home is with HOMRA.”  
  
Rao coughed, her eyes panicked as she gasped for air. “You’re home.” He said his gaze gentle.  
  
Rao half smiled; the right side of her face frozen. “I’m home.” She struggled out of frozen lips, her tongue like lead. She mouthed something else as her left eye rolled up into her head and she went limp. Mikoto bowed his head, slightly lifting her off the pavement. He gently wrapped his arms around her cooling body and picked her up. He looked toward Izumo and the blonde nodded, clearing the way for his king. HOMRA flanked him as they started back toward the bar. Izumo looked toward Rikio and the blonde nodded, turning away to call Sector 4. Any police that would have stopped them from taking a body from a crime scene were taken care of before they could try to address Mikoto. His aura flared continuously around him, keeping both himself and Rao warm.  
  
Anna followed closely, her hand on his jacket. The red king walked relatively slowly, knowing it would be his last moments with her.  
  
His jaw was tense and when they finally made it to the bar he reluctantly gave Rao to those that had answered the death call. “No blood. No bone. No ash.” He murmured as he handed her over.  
  
The others echoed his call.  
  
“No blood. No bone. No ash.”


End file.
